


Axel Was A Screamer

by UnicornMister



Series: Angsty College AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Language, M/M, One-Shot, UST, implied sex, nearly naked men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornMister/pseuds/UnicornMister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas gets his arm stuck in a vending machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axel Was A Screamer

**Author's Note:**

> So this started from some tumblr college au prompt, and I was so excited about it that it made me want to write. And who would work better than one of my favorite OTPs?  
> Anyway, expect a series of these.  
> Enjoy.

Axel was a screamer.

Not only that, but he made enough noise to filter through the thin walls of Roxas’ dorm and startle him awake.

Roxas had no shame in admitting that he contemplated murder. He wasn’t afraid of reveling in all the ways he could cut off the air of that tall obnoxious red head while the deep moans he made went straight to Roxas’ cock.

Most nights it was Larxene, the equally tall and just as obnoxious blonde that he was pretty sure lived directly above him.

He had thought about telling his RA about the noise, but he didn’t want to be _that_ freshman. The one that couldn’t hack it and went to complain to someone older than him.

Forget about confronting the ones that were fucking.

Instead he got out of bed, pulled on some sweats over his boxers and left his room to get a snack. He hadn’t bothered to check his phone before leaving, but the quiet darkness in the halls made him sure that it was past midnight. He padded until he was bathed in the humming light of his hall’s only vending machine and browsed the treats. Something salty and sweet sounded tempting, so he fed in his dollar and quarter, pressed the button for a Twix bar and waited for his candy to be dropped by the coil.

His mouth started watering at the thought of teasing the chocolate off of the bar first, then nibbling at the caramel ribbons…but his fantasies were interrupted by his candy bar catching between the Lays chips, just over the door of the retrieval slot.

With a grunt of frustration he knelt, pushed open the slot and stuck his arm up, strained his fingers toward the treat and huffed. An inch. A motherfucking inch was all it would take, and he could nudge his middle finger against the wrapping and free his Twix. He was concentrating so hard that he didn’t notice the presence that snuck over to stand beside him until it spoke.

“Looks like you’re in a tight spot, Blondie.”

Roxas jumped so fast that he hit his head on the glass of the vending machine. He growled and rubbed his head, turned to make a sharp remark that died in his throat at seeing Axel Lea leaned up against the machine, his arms crossed and a smirk present on his lips.

Roxas had to swallow at his suddenly dry throat.

This… _guy._ This _asshole_ was the cause of all of his late night frustrations. The dark bags under his eyes as he dragged himself to his eight a.m. classes. The entire reason he considered spilling blood.

The reason he had to masturbate at least three times a night in order to get any sleep.

And now he was standing here in just plain black boxers—why did they have to be so goddamn _tight_?—lifting his eyebrow and staring down at Roxas, because he expected some sort of reply or explanation.

Roxas took in a deep breath and put on his best glare. “I’ve got it handled.”

“Clearly.” Axel smiled. Goddammit, did the fucker ever stop smiling? Just that one simple lift of the corner of his mouth had Roxas’ dick straining for his attention. Thank god for sweatpants.

He worked his throat and turned his anger toward the machine that he was now very much stuck in. Axel must have taken pity in his state because he kicked at it, which sent the stupid Twix banging into the retrieval bin.

Nothing could be done about his arm, though. His elbow was jammed up above the flap, and it hurt like a motherfucker when he tried to tug it out.

Roxas didn’t think that he could be anymore humiliated, stuck to a vending machine and half hard, under the gaze of the person that he most wanted to avoid.

He jumped again at the sudden presence of Axel’s face so close to his, managing to knock their foreheads together. He yelled, “Goddammit!” Right as Axel spat out, “Christ, kid! You got some fucking ants in your pants or something?”

They both rubbed their sore spots and eyed each other.

“Well you’re blocking me from my chips, so your arm is coming out of there whether you like it or not, Blondie.” Axel leaned even closer to Roxas, and the proximity made heat rush to his face and other places. Made him all too aware of the fact that Axel smelled like sex and sweat. His knee bumped against Roxas’ as he stuck his hands up into the machine to try and free him.

Fear flooded him that Axel would know. He’d just _know_ that he listened to his moans every night. To the sounds of slapping and panting, and that he got off on it.

“Stop!”

Axel paused in his movements and narrowed his eyes at him. “Chill, freshie. I’m getting your dumb ass unstuck. Now hold still!” He concentrated on holding the flap of the machine up and tugged on Roxas’ arm, nudged his bare knee further between Roxas’ thighs with the effort.

Roxas was sweating. He was sure that Axel could feel the heat radiating from him. Or maybe that was Axel. The guy threw off warmth like a fucking furnace.

He was touching Roxas’ arm, wiggling and jerking it in small bursts that left him in more pain than relief, but that fact didn’t register with him, because Axel’s knee was flush up against his crotch, and god, it felt _good_. He bit down hard on his lower lip, because no way in hell was he going to moan and fuck this up even further. His own knee was so close to Axel’s groin…it would only take a nudge, and—god!

He had to get away from that line of thought.

From wondering if Axel’s curls would be as red down there as they were on his head.

From thinking that he’d taste like briquettes and smoking logs.

Axel wrenched Roxas’ arm at a sharp angle and shoved it out of the machine. Roxas was almost glad that his groan could be ascribed to the pain when Axel’s knee ground into him, making him pulse against the bone. Axel tumbled forward against Roxas, pushing him against the floor.

He couldn’t breathe.

He caught his breath and couldn’t _breathe_ at the feel of Axel’s sharp chest over his. Axel just grinned slowly like this was the best fucking thing to ever happen to him.

He made no move to get up.


End file.
